¡Yo-Ho!
by Lady Dragneel
Summary: "Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Y participa este Oneshot en el Reto: "Openings y Endings" del Foro Grandes Juegos mágicos" . Descubre como fueron lo primeros momentos de Gray en Fairy Tail y sobre como se fue adapatando para ser un mago. Song-fic Opening 4 R.P.G by SuG


**Disclaimer:** **"Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Y participa este One shot en el Reto: "Openings y Endings" del Foro Grandes Juegos mágicos".**

 _ **Yo-ho**_

Gray Fullbuster camina por los escombros y mira a su alrededor: Destrucción, sinónimo de Deliora.

Siente sus mejillas tibias y le cuesta respirar.

Lágrimas, sinónimo de debilidad, según él. Si eres un hombre las dejaras secar, entonces paso sus pequeños dedos por el hielo que cubría al demonio y susurró el nombre de su maestra muy bajito, era solo un niño.

—Voy a descongelarte—dijo.

Se alejó por el sendero y comenzó su búsqueda, sabía que algún día sería feliz.

* * *

—¡Yo-ho! Toma el timón ¡A todo estribor muchachos! ¡Zarpamos!—escuchó gritar a aquel capitán del barco en que se había colado.

Estaba oculto detrás de unos cuantos barriles de vino y esperaba paciente a que arribaran en el siguiente pueblo en dónde tenía planeado iniciar su búsqueda.

Gray Fullbuster se sintió demasiado inteligente cuando viajo de pueblo en pueblo sin ser notado por tantos días incluso cuando dormía pero Gray Fullbuster tampoco se enteró todo ese rato de que el capitán estaba al tanto de que él estaba ahí pero no decía nada porque era muy amable.

Hasta que finalmente llegó al lugar en dónde los sueños se cumplen.

* * *

—¡Con todo hacia adelante muchacho!—le gritó el capitán al verlo irse, esta vez de forma definitiva. Él solo se sonrojó y siguió su camino.

Había oído por ahí que llegó a Magnolia, nunca había oído de ese lugar pero le daba un buena vibra. Se detuvo y se sentó en unas de las banquetas para ponerse a pensar.

… _Ur, Magnolia, Magia Ice Make, hielo, magia de hielo, magia, mago, mago…¡Gremio!..._

¡Eso es! Sí, un gremio es dónde se reúnen muchos magos ¿No? Alguno debería saber cómo descongelar a Ur. Solo debe de encontrarlo o saber en primera instancia si en Magnolia había uno. Corrió de nuevo hasta el barco en que había llegado, observó de lejos a aquel capitán bonachón cargando cajas de madera con pinta pesada.

—¡Oiga!—gritó.

—¡¿Qué ocurre muchacho?!

—¡Quisiera saber….! ¡¿Hay un gremio en este pueblo?!

—Hum…—pensó—¡Solo uno! ¡Fairy Tail!

—¡¿Fairy Tail?! ¡¿Y dónde lo encuentro?!

—¡Solo ve hacia el oeste!

—¡Muchas gracias!

Y echó a correr de nuevo.

* * *

—¿Magia para derretir el Ice Shield? —preguntó sorprendido el anciano que respondía al nombre de Makarov.

—¿Sabe algo?

—Eso no existe…A menos que...

Se inquietó bastante, ese anciano sabía algo.

—No, olvídalo, en verdad no existe.

Suspiró pesado ¿Debía rendirse ya? Había pasado semanas viajando de incógnito en un barco y ya estaba harto y si en verdad no existía…¿Ahora que hacia?

—Dime pequeño ¿Tienes a dónde ir?

—No.

—Entonces ¿Por qué no te quedas en Fairy Tail?

—¿En Fairy Tail?

—Exacto ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Soy Gray.

—Bien Gray, Fairy Tail es un lugar mágico en dónde los sueños se hacen realidad ¿Tú tienes un sueño Gray?

—Sí…Quiero ser feliz.

—Buen sueño, aquí trabajamos para que los lazos que nos unen sean cada vez más fuertes para que con certeza volvamos a vernos, esa calidez alimenta al corazón y te hace feliz, que es lo que deseas ¿Quieres fortalecer esos lazos y liberar la luz de nuestras almas, muchacho?

Sonaba tentador, un lugar dónde los sueños se hacen realidad ¿Por qué no?

—Creo…que puedo…intentarlo—susurró avergonzado.

—¡Perfecto! Ve a comer algo, luego mandaré a que te pongan la marca del gremio y a una persona que te ayude a entender el sistema. Ah por cierto, muchacho…Estás desnudo.

—¿Eh?—Se observó a sí mismo—¡Ay no!—Gritó apenado—¡De nuevo!

* * *

—¿Un estilo de vida?—miró con curiosidad a la castaña que estaba delante de él.

—Exacto, el maestro siempre dice que aunque seamos pequeños no significa que nuestros sueños no sean grandes. Si no arriesgas, no ganas, hay que apostar—le dijo balanceando la carta que sostenía en su mano.

—Ya veo.

—Oye…¿Y tú ropa?

—¡Demonios!

* * *

—¡Maldición!—comenzó a llorar, a ser débil de nuevo—¡Cana! ¡Abre los estúpidos ojos de una vez!—rogó.

—¡Mujer! ¡Mujer!—el valcán atacó de nuevo.

No le quedó de otra más que correr con la chica en brazos.

…— _¿Por qué no vamos de misión para que te enseñe como se hace?_ — _sonrió confiada._

— _No creo que sea buena idea._

— _¿Acaso tienes miedo_ — _se ofendió. Gay Fullbuster no conocía el miedo después de lo de Deliora._

— _¡Por supuesto que no!_

— _¡Bien! Tú escoges, la que más te guste…_

Porque el hielo del monte Hakobe se oía bien, ahora Cana que por su culpa había sido noqueada por querer protegerlo cuando él se paralizó del miedo, no daba respuesta.

Entonces se tropezó con la nieve.

El valcán se acercó más.

Cana seguía casi muerta.

En conclusión, él también iba a morir.

Se desplomó en el piso lleno de impotencia.

—Gray, no estás solo—le dijeron al oído.

—¡¿Ur?!—preguntó de inmediato.

—Confía…—la voz se esfumó.

Él se puso a razonar: Era un mago de Fairy Tail, un lugar donde los sueños se cumplen y si moría, no podría cumplir el suyo.

Si no apuestas, no ganas, eso le había dicho Cana, entonces apostaría su ser completo.

Se puso de pie son decisión y se quitó su camisa, de todos modos él no tenía frío, la puso encima de la desmayada niña. Encaró al valcán, se puso en posición y grito:

—¡Ice Make…Hammer!

* * *

—No puedo creer que eso me pasara a mí—Cana tronó la lengua.

—Creo que fui yo el que tuvo suerte, por cierto, gracias por ayudarme.

Estaban en la entrada a Magnolia, la morena se sujetaba de Gray dejándole caer todo su peso, por suerte si lesión no fue más que una torcedura de tobillo.

—Sin problemas, debiste de haber estado muy bien para ganarle a ese valcán.

—Solo quería vivir porque tengo un sueño, y si muero no podré cumplirlo.

Ambos sonrieron.

* * *

—¡Hazlo de nuevo! ¿Por qué dices que mi mejor suerte es la de hoy?

—No importa cuántas veces lo repita, siempre saldrá el mismo resultado. Además, deberías alegrarte.

—¡¿Cómo voy a alegrarme?! ¡Perdí mi cartera y me atoré en un hoyo! ¡No ha pasado nada bueno! ¡Eres pésima leyendo el tarot!

—¡Cállate!

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a la lastimada figura de la pelirroja y todos, incluidos Gray y Cana, voltearon a verla con curiosidad.

—¿Aquí es a dónde pertenecía el abuelo Rob?—preguntó con una voz escalofriante.

* * *

Que la escarlata no le agradaba para nada, que además de ser fría y grosera se había atrevido a ganarle…¡20 veces seguidas! Eso le provocó muchas dudas y problemas en el gremio.

Esta era la definitiva.

La encontró sola como siempre, sentada a la orilla del río, se sonrió son malicia a sí mismo.

—Ya te encontré Erza ¡Hoy te voy a gan…!—dejó sus palabras en el aire, cuando vio el lloroso rostro de la niña.

Se sintió tan mal, como si comenzara a derretirse ahí mismo.

—Eres tú—ella se secó las lágrimas—¿No aprendes nunca? Bien, vamos de nuevo.

—N-no—tartamudeó porque seguía sin poder articular palabra.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te das por vencido tan pronto?

Respiró y habló con fuerza.

—¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué siempre estás sola?—soltó al fin.

La joven que tenía enfrente cambió su semblante y bajó la mirada.

—Me gusta estar sola, es cuando estoy con gente que me siento insegura.

—¿Entonces por qué lloras cuando estás sola?

—No estaba llorando—contestó tajante, dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Pero él sabía que lloraba, porque también sabía que siempre estaba llorando.

Entonces comprendió.

Erza lloraba y era fuerte, lo que significaba que:

Lágrimas, si eres un hombre déjalas secar, estaba incorrecto y la verdad verdadera a era: Si eres un hombre, déjalas brillar.

Y aunque sabía que Erza era no era un hombre, aplica perfectamente a ella por su fuerza de mastodonte.

Conocer a Erza fue su suerte del día.

* * *

Luego llegó Natsu.

El estúpido traga y escupe fuego de Natsu Dragneel.

Que según Fullbuster, era demasiado escandaloso.

—¡Quiero que pelees conmigo para ver quién es más fuerte!—desafió a Erza apenas se había unido.

No sabía en lo que se había metido, pero lo descubrió muy rápido.

Obviamente no duro ni medio segundo en combate. Ridículo para Gray, tanto, que no evitó carcajearse en su cara.

—¡Oye!—El pelirosado se levantó de inmediato—¡Tú no puedes reírte!

—¡Sí puedo!

—¡Pues vístete entonces!

Bajó de nuevo su mirada…Maldición.

—¡Demonios!—Gritó—¡¿Dónde está mi ropa?!...Tú…—miró a Natsu con odio—¡Tú te robaste mis calzones!

—¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Qué rayos me estás insinuando?!

Y así fue como dio inició la legendaria primera pelea entre Natsu y Gray, en la cual dicen, hicieron añicos el gremio.

* * *

Y como a Makarov eso no lo puso muy feliz decidió castigarlos, pero se las perdono y no lo hizo con "eso" porque pensó que aún eran muy jóvenes para aguantarlo.

Decidió que dejarlos a solas un rato para que aprendieran a convivir sería suficiente.

—¡¿Una misión juntos?!—gritaron al unísono.

—Así es.

—¡¿Con el roba calzones?!—reprochó Gray.

—¡Que yo no me robe tus calzones!

Chocaron frentes con rivalidad, amenazando de nuevo la estabilidad del gremio.

—Sí, juntos, ahora—el maestro los empujó a la salida—el cliente los espera en el puerto—fueron sus últimas palabras antes de dar un portón.

Se miraron con recelo una vez más antes de caminar hacia el lugar indicado.

* * *

A Fullbuster se le hacía conocida esa escena, sobre todo cuando alzó su mirada y se encontró con aquel capitán que lo trajo a Magnolia por primera vez.

—¡Oye! ¡Tú eres el chico! Esa vez no tuve la oportunidad de presentarme, ha pasado un tiempo. Soy el capitán Estribor—les recibió amablemente.

—Soy Gray y él es Natsu—el capitán miró con cuidado a los niños.

—Fairy Tail—reconoció las marcas—¿Ustedes son los enviados para mi trabajo?

—Sí—respondió Natsu.

—De acuerdo—sonrió—entonces ¡A zarpar! ¡Todos abordo!—gritó el hombre.

—¡¿A bordo?!—Natsu palideció.

—¿No lo sabían? La misión es acompañarme hasta Álvarez a dejar un pedido. Son dos días y desde hacer rato que no tengo tripulación y como no me gusta la soledad…

—¡¿Dos días?!—eso bastó para que el pelirosa se desmayara.

—¿Estará bien?—preguntó Estribor al ver el estado de Natsu.

—¿Quién sabe?—Gray subió los hombros con indiferencia—Andando—tomó a Natsu por la bufanda y lo subió al barco.

* * *

El viaje fue realmente normal, con Natsu noqueado todo el tiempo era muy aburrido para el otro niño. Así que este prefería dormir casi siempre.

Fue en el viaje de regresó a Magnolia, la parte de la misión que nunca olvidara.

Era de noche, Natsu inconsciente dormido a su lado. Él solo rodaba por la cubierta, no podía dormir porque lo había hecho durante toda la tarde así que se puso de pie y caminó por el barco buscando algo para entretenerse.

Observó al viejo y barbudo capitán recostado en una vieja silla de playa viendo las estrellas con un catalejo. Cuando notó la presencia de Gray le sonrió y le hizo señas para que se acercara.

—Te ves bastante bien niño.

—¿Eh?

—Cuando te deje aquí…Sinceramente dabas lastima…—soltó sin anestesia alguna, el niño sintió como si un bulto de 5000kg le cayera sobre la espalda—pero ahora eres completamente distinto, casi no te reconocí en el puerto. Es que al fin lo entendiste y eres feliz.

—¿Entender qué?

—Que la vida es un gran mapa del tesoro, hay que abrirlo, leerlo cuidadosamente y antes de zarpar gritar ¡Yo-ho!

—¿Yo-ho?

—Es un estilo de vida.

... _Cómo Fairy Tail_ — _pensó y se sonrió._

—Anda, dilo.

—Preferiría no hacerlo.

—¡Vamos!—animó Estribor.

—Yo…Ho…—lo dijo bajito pero aun así le dio pena y sintió las orejas calientes.

—¿Qué fue eso?—Se quejó el marino—¡Más alto!

—Yo-Ho—subió el volumen solo un poco.

—¡Grítalo!—ordenó eufórico.

—¡Yo-ho! —sacó al fin. Fue tan liberador, relajante que se sentía alegre y lleno de vida—¿Puedo hacerlo de nuevo?—preguntó entusiasmado.

—Las veces que quieras.

Llenó sus pulmones de aire y preparó su mejor grito.

—¡YO-HO!

—¡Yo-ho!—continuó el capitán.

—¡Yo-ho!

—Yo…Ho….—ese fue Natsu completamente cansado que a pesar de estar mareado no pensaba dejarse ganar por el pelinegro.

Gray, Natsu y Estribor se la pasaron diciendo "Yo-ho" una y otra vez el resto del camino a Magnolia.

* * *

Al desembarcar, el Dragon Slayer corrió hacia afuera del barco y comenzó a besar el suelo diciéndole que era el amor de su vida. Nuestro querido alquimista rodó los ojos ante la exagerada exageración de su rival.

—Gray—lo llamó de nuevo el capitán—su paga, ya la dividí en dos—le dio al pequeño dos bolsitas de lona con monedas adentro—la más pesada es la tuya—le guiñó el ojo—y también recuerda ser siempre el capitán de tus vida, el tesoro del mapa es la realización de los sueños—Estribor le dio su gorra de capitán—No te rindas nunca. Vuela feliz, pequeña hada—le despidió.

Ambos sonrieron, el muchacho se acomodó la gorra y asintió. Avanzó hasta Natsu que aún estaba en el suelo y le dejó caer su bolsa de dinero en la cabeza.

—¡Oye roba calzones! ¡Una carrera al gremio! Sí yo gano me darás tu paga—hecho a correr.

—¡Ni lo sueñes porno-man! —Natsu se levantó, tomó su paga, la puso en el bolsillo y sonrió—¡Muchas gracias!—le gritó al capitán mientras se iba, este le hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano.

Gray Fullbuster aprendió que a pesar de sufrir a veces, existen lugares en donde los sueños se hacen realidad, como Fairy Tail y que es una familia y un estilo de vida, como "Yo-ho"

Qué hay que apostarlo todo para ganar, que llorar te hace fuerte y que la vida es un enorme mapa del tesoro y el tesoro es la realización de los sueños, un tesoro que nunca deberíamos dejar de buscar aunque te golpeé en la cara un ciclón porque tú eres el capitán de tu propia vida.

Pero por sobre todo sabía, que siempre regresaría a Fairy Tail porque esa era su casa y uno siempre encuentra el camino de regreso a casa después de encontrar el tesoro. Entonces el volvería, a reír con sus amigos.

—¡Yo-ho!—gritaron los niños al entrar al gremio con un claro empate. Desatando así, otra destructiva pelea.

Pero…¿Ya que más daba? 1…2…y…¡Yo-ho!

 _ **Fin**_

 _ **Personaje sorteado: Gray Fullbuster.**_

 _ **Canción elegida: Rocking playing game (R.P.G) by SuG**_

 _ **Opening 4.**_


End file.
